It's Always Sunny in Konoha
by Kantwon
Summary: When you have no missions to do and you're too proud to do normal work like civilians, what do you do to make money? Open a bar.
1. Chapter 1

It's Always Sunny in Konoha

A/N: I'm taking a break from my other story. I kind of hit a wall so I decided to write this one. The story is based off one of my favorite shows, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Anyone who is familiar with the show should know how great it is.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.

---

Naruto and Sasuke where sitting at the ramen shop contemplating the problem that was plaguing them for weeks, they had no money and they were no missions for them to take part of. With peace sustained in every country, ninjas have been working half as much as they used too.

"Damn it Naruto can you at least come up with a suggestion for one second. I know you're hungry but if we don't come up with some money we're screwed" Sasuke was at his last end, without missions he was on a budget that started since last month. Sasuke was too proud to do normal work like the regular citizens and Naruto only wanted to do work that involved using his ninja skills.

"Well there has to be some mission that will come up soon we been doing nothing for weeks." Naruto then resumed eating his ramen, since at the time that was the only thing that interested him. "We need money fast and I refused to go to desperate measures." Sasuke put both of his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his palms. "Well we need to do something quick, with the way things are going I will never become Hokage."

Sasuke twitched his eye when he heard that. "Okay Naruto you've been saying that ever since we were in the academy, when we were in team 7, the chunnin exams, when you searched for Tsunade, and many other times for the past few years. I think we all know you are going to be Hokage so you don't have to constantly remind us."

Before Naruto could answer he took a few more moments eating his ramen and with an empty mouth. "Well you just wait when I become Hokage we'll have all the money we need. I can see it now Naruto, Lord Hokage." Naruto then had his usually grin on his face. "Whatever just make sure that... forget it." Sasuke was too tired to finish his statement all we wanted to do was solve their financial problem.

Then a thought had occurred to him. "Naruto how are you going to pay for this ramen?" Naruto almost choked when heard Sasuke's question. "Me, I thought you were paying for this." Sasuke jaw had dropped, since neither, one of them had the money to pay. "How the hell am I paying for it? I been living off of water for the past week." Naruto couldn't believe that they had no way to pay for the ramen they just ate.

"Well I left my wallet home just in case." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion. "In case of what?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "In case someone wanted to rob me when I wasn't looking." Sasuke then had sweat dropped. "We're ninjas who the hell would want to rob us." Naruto was quick to respond. "You never know there are people who would take that risk."

Sasuke had dropped his head on the counter. "Damn it why does this keep happening to us?" Waiting for answer, Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto had ran out without paying leaving Sasuke by himself at the counter. "I'm going to kick ass for this one day."

Sasuke soon copied Naruto's idea and left without the owner knowing. Finally catching up to Naruto, "damn it you could of told me when you were about to run." Naruto was catching his breath so he could respond. "You should have known that I would run, we already done it six times this week."

Sasuke and Naruto decided to walk around to pass the time until Naruto had ran into Jiraiya who of course had a plan. "Naruto I have an idea on how we can make money easily and this time it's legit." Naruto knew that nearly every plan Jiraiya had ever thought of was either illegal, involved women, or got them in trouble the day after.

However, this time Jiraiya was on to something. "Since nearly everyone this town like to drink and Tsunade is addicted to gambling we can open up a bar bigger then the one's here and let people gamble it's a two for one deal."

Sasuke was impressed with the idea he just heard it was legal for them to open up a bar. Naruto was also impressed that Jiraiya thought of a good idea.

…

Later on that day, the plan was launched and by the end of the day, they finally achieved of getting their own bar. Now came the hard part for the three. "Alright Naruto's bar house is ready for business." Sasuke turned to Naruto after hearing that last statement. "Naruto's bar house we are not calling it that." Jiraiya then jumped in the argument.

"That's right because we are calling it Jiraiya's house of pleasure." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Eww no we're definitely not calling it that, we'll just have to leave unnamed until we can all agree on a name." Sasuke didn't even want to try pitching a name since it wouldn't even matter. "Now that's taken care of who' going to take of totaling the profits everyday.

Jiraiya didn't comment while Naruto just simply shook his head no. "Well someone's got to do it." Naruto crossed his arms. "Well how come you can't do it, is it because you're too cool?" Sasuke just shook his head and answered. "Because I will draw attention to the bar and convince people to come smart ass."

Jiraiya had walked off to go fine some women without first saying. "Well I have ownership over the bar so it's up to you two and whoever might be able to help or whatever. I'll check on you guys in a couple of days." With that, Jiraiya left to see the ladies.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Well I can't do it I suck at math." Sasuke had to agree it was Naruto of course. "Well who's smart of enough to help us?"

Soon Naruto thought of the perfect person. "I know lets get Shikamaru to help us he's smart enough." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and followed Naruto to find Shikamaru.

…

A/N: Well I hope whoever read this enjoyed it. I drew most of my inspiration from the show. So everyone will be a little ooc for the whole story. So, please review. Also, I'm open for suggestions and what not.


	2. You are the laziest genius ever

It's Always Sunny in Konoha

A/N: I think the hard part of writing this story is meeting up to the standards of the actual show. The show is funny as hell and to write a story where people can read it and laugh just as hard as you do with the show is a challenge. But it's worth it. Also, I forget to say but the characters in this story are at least 21.

---

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of Shikamaru's house. Naruto ringed the doorbell and waited. Sasuke told him to ring it again and Naruto did. Soon Sasuke was getting sick of waiting. "Ok Shikamaru really needs to get off his lazy ass and open the door.

Naruto had shook his head and responded. "Seriously after all these years you would think he actually be productive, but he's just as lazy as he was when we were younger. If only he was still living with his parents his mom could have gotten him up." Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah his mom was scary as hell. I'd rather take a beating from Tsunade then live with her."

Naruto then started banging on the door and shout. "Damn it Shikamaru no one is supposed to sleep as long as you do." Sasuke's patience was now gone and decided to take action. He began performing the hand signs to the fireball jutsu until Naruto interrupted. " Are you about to set his house on fire?"

Sasuke had paused to answer Naruto. "Well if he had gotten up this could have been avoided." Naruto was quick to respond. "You do know that if you set the house on fire Shikamaru won't get up and he'll die. Then we'll be screwed out of money, you'll be living on water, and we'll have to keep running out when it's time to pay the bill. Then it'll eventually lead to us leeching off of someone else. "

Sasuke had given it some thought before replying. "Yeah right Shikamaru is the laziest guy ever but he would get up." Naruto just looked at Sasuke's before saying. "This is Shikamaru we're talking about the guy wouldn't get up if a pair of sharp teeth was gnawing on his ass. All he would do is say how troublesome and roll over."

Realizing that Naruto had a point he stopped the hand signs. "Damn your right he would just lay their as everything burned down around him." Sasuke then had thought of an idea and told Naruto to create a shadow clone.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion. He questioned Sasuke and got the response that it was part of his plan. Naruto was still confused about the so call plan but decided to go along with it. Soon after a Naruto clone appeared.

Sasuke grabbed the clone by the arm and threw him through Shikamaru's bedroom window. Sasuke then smiled at his accomplished plan. "Well that should wake him up." Naruto was shocked at what he just saw. "Why the hell did you just do that and why use my clone?"

Sasuke then went on to answer. "Why are you complaining you should be glad I didn't throw you and trust me I still have the urge to do it right now. Before Naruto could answer, a very pissed off Shikamaru opened the door. "Who the hell just broke my window?"

It was an odd sight to see the laziest ninja in Konoha look angry while twitching his eye. Naruto and Sasuke grinned since it was funny sight to see Shikamaru be worked up. "Well is anyone going to tell how my window got broken?"

Naruto soon spoke up. "Sasuke had done it." Sasuke then replied. "Well technically it's his fault since it was his clone." Then it was Naruto's turn to get pissed. "My fault you threw my clone and it was your idea." Naruto had turned his back to Sasuke.

Shikamaru had calmed down and continued to listen to the argument. "Shikamaru does have another window that isn't broken and you are very close to getting thrown through it. Besides I never said I thought out the plan." Naruto turned and faced Sasuke. "Well it's still your fault and I have nothing else to say."

Shikamaru decided to intervene. "Well what do you guys want since you now have my attention." Naruto had kept his word and not say a thing so Sasuke decided to say something. "We're opening a bar and we would like you to work with us."

Shikamaru was quick to reply, "but that requires doing work." Sasuke was now the one who was getting angry. "Of course it requires work. Will you come or not." Shikamaru though about it for a second and before he could answer Sasuke had added in.

"If you say no we will bother you everyday and we get people to join us. That means Naruto, me, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, hell I bet I can get the sand squad to stand in front of your house and annoy you to death. Also we'll follow you wherever you go and..."

Shikamaru quickly cut off Sasuke. "Ok I get it I'll join you, but what about my window."

"Naruto will fix it." And with that they shook their hands and the deal was made. Naruto had outburst. "Me why do I have to do it, don't I get a say in this." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "well you said you had nothing else to say so we would took your silence as a yes."

So, Shikamaru had gotten dressed and followed Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was still pissed that he had to fix Shikamaru's window and decided to think of a plan to make Sasuke pay. On their way to the bar they explained to Shikamaru what they wanted him to do.

Shikamaru didn't like it but if it was going to keep them from annoying him everyday he was going to agree. Shikamaru then began to ask questions about the bar. "So what's the name of the bar?"

Sasuke was hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't ask that question. "I don't know we haven't named it yet." Naruto on the other hand thought of it as another opportunity to pitch another name. "But there is a possibility it could be called the Uzamaki Sake Hut."

Sasuke had then wished he thrown Naruto through a window when he had the chance. "For the last time we are not including anyone's name for the bar." Shikamaru felt as if he was in a lose-lose situation there was no way that he could not be drawn into it. "Then let's just call it the hidden leaf sake bar."

All three of them decided to agree on it. Sasuke didn't feel like thinking of a name and Naruto decided that as long as part of his idea was used it was just as if he suggested the idea himself.

With everything resolved for the time being until a new problem arisen, which was going to be pretty soon they set out to make a new career in the world of bartending.

…

A/N: In the next chapter, they open for the first night and everything does not go well. So, what better way to solve your problems then to have more of your friends help you out? Now review.


End file.
